The Text
by xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox
Summary: Edward and Bella are a happily married couple with a baby on the way. Everything seemed to be going great for the loved up couple. That was until Edward finds a text of an unknown man on Bella's mobile. Could this end the perfect relationship the pair has? What about the baby? This is my first One Shot story, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review :D


**The Text**

**OS/AH – Rated M for Language and slight violence (possibly)**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are a happily married couple with a baby on the way. Everything seemed to be going great for the loved up couple. That was until Edward finds a text of an unknown man on Bella's mobile. Could this end the perfect relationship the pair has? What about the baby?**

**This is my first One Shot story, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review you all probably know how nice it is to find emails from fanfic alerting you of a review or fav… well I do anyway. If you like this one then maybe I will write another one :P **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the Twilight Characters- I just own this story plot Enjoy!**

**The Text.**

**E POV:**

Life seemed perfect.

I had been happily married to the woman of my dreams for 3 years now and I was only 24 years old and that wasn't all of it either we also had a baby girl on the way. Time had flew since I found out because my beautiful Bella was due to have our baby any day now. I can still remember back to the day when Bella told me I going to be a dad. It was one of the happiest day of my life.

_**FlashBack-Almost 9 months ago-**_

"_What's wrong Bella" I asked my beautiful wife who been looking somewhat depressed all day…_

"_Erm…mm me, no..nothings wr..ong w..ith ..me" She Stuttered. I was being to become really frustrated, she had been like this all day and I always got the same answers 'nothing'. I couldn't understand, we were married she could tell me anything she always used to maybe something's really bothering her._

"_Come on Bella; don't give me that crap… I know you and I know when something's wrong."_

'_Silence'_

"_Please Bella"_

"_No"_

"_Please Bells"_

"_NO"_

"_Come on Bella!"_

"_FINE!, you want to know well fine then.. I'm pregnant Edward." Bella shouted at me,_

_I didn't know what to do I completely froze, was I happy about this? I know that we had spoken about having kids but we wanted to wait until we were a bit older and more settled and had everything sorted. But I knew Bella well enough and I knew that she wouldn't get rid of this baby._

_Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something. Bella. She was crying. Automatically I went over to her and enveloped her in my arms._

"_Shh Bella, You can do this… We can do this. Together." I Tried calming her._

"_Bu..t But… Edward you said you didn't want this, not yet anyway."_

" _What's a couple of years difference anyways; I have been thinking about it and we both have good jobs, plenty of money and a lovely home. I don't see what were waiting for anymore. We just keep holding it off." I told her._

_Suddenly Bella was the one squeezing her arms around me. "Thank-You so much Edward, I knew you would understand I have no idea what I was worrying about all along" she said giving me kisses all over my face._

_All of a sudden Bella seemed excited._

"_We're going to be parents Edward"_

_**End of flashback-Present Day -**_

That had to be the happiest days of my life, well that and the day Bella became my beautiful; wife.

Bella's pregnancy has been great; everything has gone smoothly so far. The only thing that seems to be bothering Bella at the moment is the whole birth part. I will never be able to feel; or understand that, obviously as I am a man. But from what I know of it from being a doctor and all is that I would be scared like hell.

Sitting at my piano, my thoughts wander to Bella… who is in the shower.

'_How does she really feel about all this'_

'_Does she think that we are too young for this'_

'_Maybe she agrees with her mother; that she is in fact throwing her life away'_

'No Edward!' I thought to myself Bella loves you this is what she wants as well, she wants to have a family with you.I find reassurance in my own words.

Suddenly I am broken out of my thinking trance, when I hear a beeping sound coming from Bella's phone signalling that she has a message.

Cautiously I get up from the stool by my piano and walk over to the cluttered coffee table that holds Bella's mobile phone. I was quite confused as I approached the coffee table, because Bella hadn't been receiving any text due to doctors' orders to take it easy, don't stress and plenty of bed rest. So we had come to an agreement that is any one needed us they would contact of through my mobile or the house phone which was situated in the living room and our bedroom.

Taking the phone off the coffee table, I flipped up the screen revealing a photo of Bella and me in central park during the summer, my hand wrapped around Bella's waist and resting on her huge baby bump. Looking past the picture I noticed a small envelope in the corner of the screen motioning that there was indeed a text message.

Immediately I clicked on the messages, which then revealed…one new message from some guy named '_Seth'._

'_Hi, Bella. Haven't spoken in ages… god how long has it been now, 10 months..? Anyway I was just wandering if you would like to meet up some time as I have recently just got back from England after my 5 course university trip. I have missed you so much. Text me…?_

_Much love, Seth xxxxxxx_

Anger immediately began to boil inside of me. How could she do this to me…to us.

"Edward…" a small voice came from behind me, wet hair hanging around her face.

"Bella" I nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Edward… what's wrong?" she asked.

"This…" I said forcing the phone into her face. "This, is what's wrong!, you find it all ok to cheat and lie do you Bella…huh. Well I fucking don't Bella!, this isn't a big joke to you. This is my life!

Suddenly Bella snatched the phone away from me, tears streaming down her face.

" I can't believe you, Seth… Seth is my brother. He has always been there for me through thick and thin. He has just come back from a 5 year course and I have missed him like anything." She told her eyes go all red a blotchy from crying.

Guilt ripped through my body like a bad tornado. "Bella, I'm so-" I began until she cut me off.

"Save it for someone else Edward" she said turning to leave.

**BELLA POV:**

"Save it from someone else Edward" I told him turning to walking.

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to the ground when I sharp sting ripped straight across my lower abdominal. Gasping for air; Edward rushed over to my side.

"Bella, Bella… what's wrong?" Edward asked rushing to help me up.

Suddenly a gush of water came flooding out of me and onto the floor.

"Edward…" I gasped as another pain hit across my stomach. "I … think she's … ready" I panted in agony, as another contraction hit.

Quickly Edward ran upstairs and grabbed my overnight bag this contained all the stuff me and the baby would need before and after the birth.

Gasping as another contraction hit I let out a low whimper. Causing Edward to come back into the living room all dressed and ready holding my bag.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked his voice full of worry.

"Huh," I asked my voice thick and dazed.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital" Edward spoke his voice still thick with worry as he helped me towards the car. _**'AN: Please don't bully, or pick on me from now on in this story. I know not everything from now on will be very accurate as I have never actually been in this situation that Bella is in now so yeah…please don't kill me '**_

Entering the hospital Edward gave the details required to the woman at the front desk who gave me a strange look. We were in a maternity ward, why the weird looks. Yes I know, I was having a baby!

Panting I lay on the bed waiting for my doctor to come and check me, and see how dilated the baby was.

* * *

Finally after 21 hours of labour, me and Edward were rewarded with a beautiful Baby girl.

'Carlie Alice Cullen'.

She was a beautiful baby, she had a light covering of bronze hair on her head, which was the same colour of Edwards. Carlie also had Edwards eyes, but she had my shape of nose and mouth.

Mine and Edwards previous conversation at the house was now totally forgotten, I know it was a misunderstanding. We were a real Family now, Me , Edward and our little Carlie Alice Cullen.

* * *

**AN: Thank-You, so much for reading this story it means so much to me. Reviews as everyone knows are great and always a pleasure to ****receive. **

**Maybe if the reviews are good on this story I will extend it and make it a complete story...with a twist.**

**Should I continue with First Sight, or create a new one or possibly even continue this one shot.**

**If you don't already have this on your profile...PUT IT ON, hehe:P**

**_I promise to remember Bella_  
_Each time I carelessly fall down_  
_I promise to remember Edward_  
_Each time I'm out of town_  
_I promise to obey traffic laws_  
_For Charlie's sake of course_  
_And I promise to remember Jacob_  
_When my heart fills with remorse_  
_I promise to remember Carlisle_  
_Whenever I am in the emergency room_  
_And I promise to remember Emmett_  
_Everytime there is a big boom_  
_I promise to remember Rosalie_  
_Whenever I see something that holds pure beauty_  
_And I promise to remember Alice_  
_Everytime I'm at the mall and a cute outfit spots me_  
_I promise to remember Nessie_  
_Whenever I see beautiful bronze hair_  
_And I promise to remember Esme_  
_When someone tells me that they care_  
_I promise to remember Jasper_  
_Whenever my stomach isn't curled_  
_And I promise to remember the Volturi_  
_When someone speaks of dominating the world_  
_Yes, I promise to love Twilight_  
_Wherever I may go_  
_So that all may see my true obsession_  
_Because I know what Twilighters know_**


End file.
